


Zero to Hero

by Wawi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ALOK - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, hercules au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wawi/pseuds/Wawi
Summary: Korra, daughter of the God, Tonraq, is turned into a half-god, half-mortal by his brother Unalaq, God of the Underworld, who plans to overthrow Tonraq. Korra is raised on Earth and retains her god-like strength, and the ability to bend all 4 elements. When she discovers her immortal heritage Korra does everything in her power to go to where she belongs. She must become a true hero.





	Zero to Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So I restarted this fic cause well, I had no clue what to do next. I didn't know where it was going and yada yada yada. So I started over. switched characters and wrote an overall outline. Every Thursday I around 8:00 (mountain time) I will post another chapter. Enjoy! Please, comment on what you like don't like etc.

Tonraq stared proudly down at his new born child. Pride and happiness filled his entire being. Tonraq and accomplished much in his time thus far as a god. He had seen glory in war, he created the universe in his image along with many of the creatures that lived in it, built justice and peace and was the reigning god of the olympians. However, in this particular moment, as he stared down into the eyes of his beautiful daughter, none of it mattered. For all he saw was his most prized accomplishment, his most prized possession. Sighing with content, Tonraq raised his head in hopes of finding his wife - Senna.

Their home on Olympus was filled to the brim with friends, family and loved ones. Making their often vast and cold home warm and joyous. Many of the gods were circled in groups laughing and talking amongst themselves enjoying the beverages brought by Dionysus and the food graciously given to everyone by Demeter. Glancing one last time at his daughter Tonraq left the elevated, marble stage to seek out his wife. The proud smile never once leaving his face.

Tonraq walked carefree amongst his guests. Stopping occasionally to make conversation only to quickly bid a farewell in order to continue on his journey to find his wife. The journey, however, didn’t last long. Tonraq found Senna amongst a few minor gods making small talk. Mentioning the nice weather they had, had lately. Similar to how he beamed at his daughter, Tonraq stood behind his wife a few seconds more admiring her beauty, kindness, and strength. After another moment he stepped forward joining the circle of gods.

“I’m just grateful that Iroh isn’t drinking today. Last time he went home drunk the sun didn’t rise till nearly noon!” One of the minor gods said amidst his own laughter. 

Tonraq paid little attention to what the other gods were saying as he placed his arm around his wife’s soft back.

There was a rather large contrast between himself and his wife. Tonraq stood well above 6 foot unlike his wife who stood just under 5’7”. Not to mention the difference in their build. Tonraq was a beast of a man. While Senna was petite. That didn’t matter however. Their differences only seemed to make them more perfect for each other. They fit together like a 2 puzzle pieces.

“Your brother just arrived.” Senna spoke quietly.

Tonraq held back his growl as he spoke. “How thoughtful of him to grace us with his presences.” It was no secret that Unalaq and Tonraq despised each other. Unfortunately for Unalaq, that made him the outcast. Tonraq was always welcomed with open arms amongst all the gods. The same couldn’t be said for Unalaq. Many of the other gods ignored Unalaq finding his behavior intolerable. After all, Unalaq had tried to kill many of them at some point in their lives. 

“Be kind dear, I’m sure he came just to see his new niece and then be off.” Senna whispered.

“I am always impressed by your unyielding kindness. Care to come with me to find him?” Tonraq asked unsure if would be able to hold his tongue while talking to his brother without his wife standing next to him. 

“Of course.” Senna said without hesitation.

They made their way through the crowd stopping occasionally to speak to family. After what felt like an eternity, they finally found Unalaq. He was leaning over the crib whispering something to their daughter. An unsettling feeling was in the pit of Tonraq’s stomach as he watched his brother continue to speak.

As they continued up the steps, Unalaq finally turned his head to look as the King of Gods and his wife, the Queen. 

“Brother, I’m glad you could join us for this happy day.” Tonraq said trying his best to hold back any resentment he felt. After all, this was a happy day. And Tonraq was not the one who was going to ruin it. 

“She’s quite the beauty. I’m sure one day she’ll prove to be quite the hero.” Unalaq said lacing it with sarcasm while picking at something in his teeth.

 _Lovely._ Tonraq thought to himself. “How are things in the underworld?” Tonraq asked trying to push past the sarcastic remark. 

“Well, they’re just fine. You know, a little dark, a little gloomy. And, as always, hey, full of dead people.” Unalaq spoke sarcastically once again. 

Tonraq could feel his anger boiling over. Right when he was gonna make a snappy remark he felt Senna put her hand on his arm. Within seconds his anger vanished. Tonraq always wondered how she did it. One moment he could be on the verge of destroying the world he created and the next, because of his gorgeous wife, he could be generously granting the humans blessing from the gods. And every time it seemed to shock him how much of an effect she could have on him. She was the calmness to his storm. 

Unalaq was on his way down the steps going to leave when Tonraq said, “Come on Unalaq, don’t be such a stiff. Join the celebration!” Even as it left his mouth it surprised him at his own kindness he was showing towards his brother. This was all for his daughter, and she deserved to have her uncle at the party. Even if he was a backstabbing, lying, cheating, no good god. 

“I’d love to, really, but unlike you gods lounging around up here I regrettably have a full-time gig. That you, by the way, so charitably bestowed upon me, Tonraq. So can’t, love to, but can’t.” With that Unalaq made his was out of the building. Not stopping once for anyone. 

Tonraq turned to face his wife, “You know, if were lucky he’ll work himself to death.” He smirked at her, proud of his pun.

They soon rejoined everyone on the ballroom floor making way for more jokes and laughter.

—

Unalaq stormed down to the boat. “The audacity of those people.” He muttered to himself. Asking him to stay and enjoy the party? What was that!? Unalaq growled out loud as he walked on to the boat. “GO! Take me to my meeting chambers!” Unalaq yelled at the small creature. He had a meeting to get too. A very important one at that. The Fates don’t talk to just anyone. 

The boat rowed smoothly through the lake of dead souls. The green glow from the lake and the smell of rotten corpses on the shore had a calming effect on Unalaq. “Everything will be fine. It will all go as planned.” Unalaq muttered to himself. He had a habit of talking to himself. Anyone who cared about that though already thought he was a maniac. So it didn’t matter. Not to mention no one was actually brave enough to say anything to him about it. 

The boat ride was over sooner than usual. They docked and Unalaq quickly waltzed his way over to the stair case.

“Desna! Eska! Get down here!” Unalaq shouted for his incompetent servants. He could hear them round the corner bumping into each other as they made their way down the stairs. 

“Master, how can we be of service?” Desna asked bowing low. 

“Get me when the Fates are here.” Unalaq said shortly. Passing Desna and Eska he began to climb the stairs. 

“Oh, they’re already here, Master.” Eska said rather flatly before following her brother, Desna up the stairs. 

Unalaq could feel his entire body turn scorching hot, “WHAT?! And you didn’t think to lead with that?” Unalaq took a deep breath calming his mind. “You know what? Nevermind. Go feed the dogs. I will be in my meeting. Do not disturb me.” Unalaq said. Growling as he turned and continued up the steps. _Those incompetent scoundrels._

The stair case, much like the rest of the underworld, was dark and gloomy. They stairs were rather short and making anyone who climbed them uncomfortable at the unusually small height. Few torches light the stairwell glowing a low green. Unalaq took the steps by 3’s in hopes to reach the top faster. His mind wondered back to his new niece - Korra. _She may become a problem later on_. In hopes to ease his mind, he made a mental note to find a way to rid himself of his niece.

The stairs came to an end soon enough and Unalaq stopped before the door. Running a hand through his hair quickly in hopes to look slightly more presentable. Many of the minor gods adored Tonraq. For that reason, Unalaq would usually have to be more persuasive. The Fates, however, seemed to despise Tonraq almost as much as he did himself. Why? No one knew. 

Stepping through the door, the Fates were lined up holding a string and a pair of scissors. They were talking amongst themselves, seemingly waiting for a specific moment. Snap! A screaming could be heard coming down from the ceiling. An old women came floating down. Her spirit passing through Unalaq as she made her way to join the rest of the dead souls that floated in the Sea. 

Taking this moment to speak Unalaq stepped further into the room, “Ladies, I am so sorry that I was-” 

“Late. We knew you would be. We know everything. Past. Present. And future.” The Fates said in sync. For a brief moment, Unalaq wondered if they practiced that. Speaking in sync that is. Or is it simply that they are so in tune they don’t need practice. 

Erasing the absurd thought from his mind he went on, “Great, anyway, see, ladies, I was at this party and I lost track of-” 

“We Know!” The Fates said once again in sync.

“Yes. I Know you know.” Unalaq took a second to take a deep breath and control his temper before he went on, “So here’s the deal. Tonraq… Mr. High and mighty, Mr. ‘Hey, you, get off my cloud,’ now he has-”

“A bouncing baby brat. We Know!” The Fates said cutting him off. Once again he could feel his anger acting up. 

“I know you know! I know. I got it the concept. So let me just ask: Is this kid gonna mess with my hostile takeover bid, or what?” Unalaq asked, getting to the point as fast as possible in hopes to calm his temper.

The Fates turned to face each other seeming to have a silent conversation. Unalaq was about to step forward and start to persuade them when they quickly turned to face him at once. “We aren’t supposed to reveal the future. Fortunately for you, we have a personal interest in this matter.” One of the 3 Fates said. 

Holding hands they started to speak, “In 17 years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely. The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band. Then the once proud Tonraq will finally fall and you, Unalaq will rule all! A word of caution to this tale. Should Korra fight, you will fail.” And with that the Fates disappeared.

Unalaq paced back and forth repeating to himself what he just heard. There was only 1 thing he could do. He had to kill his niece. 

—

Senna placed her sweet daughter back in her crib. The child had woken up screaming and crying once again tonight. This worried Senna, usually Korra slept soundly through the night. Senna softly stroked her daughters cheek. At first glance, you would say she was a spitting image of her mother. But if you took a second to really look at her, you’d notice the settle details that showed she was apart of Tonraq too. A small smile crept onto Senna’s lips as she took one last glance at her daughter before leaving the child’s room.

Senna had waited a long time for this. Motherhood that is. Being the goddess of Mothers, families and marriage for as long as she could remember she wanted children. But of course she had to wait. Many eons ago when Senna had first married her husband, Tonraq, they had talked about having children right away. But then the war of the Titans came and they had to wait. After the 20 year war had finally ended and Tonraq was crowned king, they once again talked about having children. But it was much harder said than done. Senna had a hard time getting pregnant. And it took a toll on them as a couple. They tried for many years with no avail. She didn’t get pregnant until they least expected it. To Senna, it was worth the wait. 

The long corridor was completely empty. At the very end of the hall behind Senna, was a large window that allowed the light of the full moon to shine through. The marble floor, walls, and ceiling sparkled under the white light creating a beautifully peaceful scene. Senna stood for a moment admiring how the light touched every crevice. She was tempted to go wake the local painter to capture this sweet moment of _innocence_. Instead, she continued on her way down the hall towards her and Tonraq’s chambers.

Tonraq was awake when Senna entered the room. The same full moon shone through their windows lighting up the room ever so slightly. 

“That’s the 3rd time tonight. Do you think we should be worried?” Her husband asked in a hushed voice. 

“I don’t think so, but if she wakes up again we can run and get the nurse.” Senna whispered back. 

Tonraq nodded with content at what his wife said. “I wonder if my parents ever felt this way when I was born.” Tonraq asked absentmindedly. Their parents, the titans, were all so emotionless. Never once caring to be kind.

“I don’t know, all I know is Korra will be raised in a very different world from the one we grew up in. I hope with all my being she doesn’t have to go through what we did.” Senna said reminiscing about her childhood and all the wars and bloodshed that had happened. 

Tonraq stood from the bed moving forward and pulling his wife in the tender hug. For a man of his caliber you might think he was rough with his touches. When in reality it was quite the opposite. Senna couldn't help but smile at the thought that the man holding her so gently once fought in many wars. 

“Come one lets go to bed, I want to get some sleep tonight.” Senna said pulling out of the hug. “We can spoon in bed.” 

“Yes!” Tonraq shouted as he slipped onto the other side of the bed. 

Laughter filled their chambers and they fell into a deep sleep. Holding each other close. 

—

The walk from the Underworld to mount Olympus was unbearable. For starters, crossing the sea of dead souls was morbid. And Desna didn’t like it one bit. There was always this weird sound of pain that came from the sea and echoed through the cave. Not to mention the smell. Absolutely revolting. Desna couldn’t count how many times he almost lost his lunch from the smell the sea gave off. You can’t really even call it rotten corpse because its a sea of souls… However, they smell the same. Which was ironic to Desna. _If souls smell as bad as a rotten corpse. It really goes to show that all humans are rotten to the core._ unable to with stand the smell any longer Desna started to breath out his mouth instead. _Ah, this is better._ Desna turned to see his sister staring off at the sea. Worry filled his heart. Although Eska and himself are Unalaq’s servants by godly oath, they are also his children.

20 years ago when Desna was born, along with his sister, their mother got sick soon after. And when they turned 4 she was taken by the Fates. Being demigods, their father and master, Unalaq, only had one option to allow them to stay in the Spirit world with him. Make them swear an oath of service till they die. At the time it seemed logical. Of course they’d want to live with their birth father and not some strangers. But now, now is when Desna regretted it the most. He knew deep down his sister was strong. Much stronger than he was. But that didn’t matter. They shouldn’t have had to deal with this. They should be living with other humans. Maybe then Desna wouldn’t feel so alone. 

“Here.” Said the strange creature. That... thing that Unalaq had created had always given him the creeps. It was small and had a hunch back. Its skin was a slimy blue color that just didn’t sit right in Desna’s stomach. His whole body looked frail as if he stood he would break into a million pieces. How he managed to row the boat always blew Desna’s mind. 

“Let’s go brother. Our dear cousin needs to be kidnapped.” Eska stated rather flatly. 

“Yes, we should get going.” 

The walk out of the catacombs was rather… peaceful. Almost like coming up for fresh air after holding your breath underwater. The night sky was clear and full of stairs. Desna could see all the constellations. For a brief moment he wondered if one day Korra would be painted across the sky as the lost daughter of Tonraq and Senna. _Stop it. You can’t make this emotional._ Desna shook his head to clear any emotion he had in it. This had to be done. And that was final. 

Desna followed Eska to where the valley meets mt. Olympus. The usually lively valley was now silent with sleep. Desna started to climb the stairs when he felt a hand on his arm. 

“Are you sure about this brother?” Eska asked quietly. 

He wanted to say no. More than anything he wanted to turn to Eska and tell her that they should not be doing this. But he couldn’t. Try as he might the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. So all he was left with was a lie. “Yes.” 

The stairs were long and grueling. Desna could feel sweat form on his forehead and temples. Whether it was from the stairs or what he was about to do, he couldn’t tell. Kidnapping in general was a serious crime. Let alone kidnapping Tonraq’s new born child. Desna, once again, pushed these thoughts aside. 

Once they reached the top, Desna lead his sister to their Uncles home. Made of pure marble it shined brightly in the night sky. 

“Come on, our cousin’s room is this way.” Desna said with no emotion in his voice. 

The window they were told to go through was on the first floor. It was directly linked to the child’s room. Eska bent water from the surrounding plants to build a ladder. Desna quickly, and as quietly as possible climbed the ladder. The child’s room was rather modest compared to what Desna had in mind. The crib was in the center of the room. The floor was covered with some small toys here and there. But other than that and the changing station next to the wall, the room was empty.

Making his way over to the crib, the once small knot in his stomach had most certainly grown. Making it harder to move. Desna glanced over the crib looking down at the sleeping child. _Now or never._ Desna grabbed the child gently in hopes to not disturb her sleep. He had made it out the window and half way down the ladder before the child woke up.

“Here hand her to me." Eska said quietly taking the baby. She had yet to start crying. 

When Desna finally handed over the small the child she smiled crookedly at Eska and giggled. Desna watched Eska carefully waiting for any sign she might back out. He watched her force an exhale and put the child in a piece of cloth carefully tying it around her chest. It was strange. How careful they were being around the child. After all they were going to kill her. 

Desna followed Eska back down the stairs of Olympus and towards the portal. Being demigods, they were able to travel back and forth between worlds. The same couldn’t be said for many gods. 

The moment they were on the other side of the portal they realized how poorly they were dressed. Wind whipped across Desna’s face as he pulled his arms close to his chest in hopes of keeping his body warm. Desna released his left arm to pull down into his tunic pocket. 

“Here, make the kid mortal.” Desna said tossing the bottle of purple liquid to his sister. 

Eska started to pour the liquid into the child’s mouth when foot steps could be heard near by, “Come on Eska, hurry.” 

“I am brother. This bottle is quite big and the child doesn’t seem to fond of the flavor.” Eska responded flatly. 

"We'll just leave the child then once its done. This weather will for sure kill it.” Desna said impatiently. The steps getting closer.

The person was so close Desna could almost make out a silhouette in the shadows. Turning to grab his sister, “Lets go. I’m sure it drank enough of that liquid.” He said pulling her back to the spirit world. He wasn’t about to get caught in the action of killing Tonraq’s new born child. 

“What are we gonna tell Unalaq?” Eska inquired. 

“That we did as he said. We killed Korra.” 

—

“Honey whats that sound?” Katara asked as she turned towards her husband. 

“It sounds like a polar bear puppy. Maybe its injured.” Her husband responded. 

Katara sat for a moment listening to the puppy cry out. “I’m gonna go get it.” She stated matter-of-factly. 

“Katara wait! The mother is probably somewhere nearby, getting stuck out their in that blizzard with a polar bear dog is not a good situation to be in. Its very dangerous.” Aang said in hopes to persuade his wife to stay. 

“I’m going you can either come with me or wait here.” Katara stated once again. 

Katara slipped on a fur coat over her basic water tribe clothes. Heading for the door she felt her husband grab her shoulder. 

“Hold up, I’m coming.” He said as he put on his coat, “Okay, lets go.” 

The blizzard outside was outrageous. Much worse than any storm they’d had so far this year. _The gods must be angry about something_. Katara pushed ahead following the sound of the howling animal. When she reached the small creature she found what she least expected. A polar bear puppy no bigger then a foot tall was covering a small child. From the looks of it trying to keep it warm. Katara rushed forward picking up the girl. She couldn’t have been older than a few months. 

“Who would leave a child in this weather?” Her husband asked angrily. 

“I don’t know, but we have to keep her. She’ll die out here.” Katara said still staring down at the small child. 

“Okay, lets get her home where its warm.” Aang said as he ushered his wife towards their home. 

When they started moving the child started to squirm reaching for something. _The polar bear puppy_. "We need to take the puppy too.” Katara said, sure that was what the child was reaching for. 

Aang stared at his wife for a moment before choosing not to argue, “Okay.” And with that he picked up the puppy and they were on their way home.


End file.
